No Favours Given or Expected
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Jenny seeks Dennis's forgiveness after her arrest during the protest outside Pinder's quarry. Season 12, episode 21, "Lily of the Valley"


**NO FAVOURS GIVEN OR EXPECTED**

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights, I just like to play with the characters.

Jenny seeks Dennis's forgiveness after her arrest during the protest outside Pinder's quarry in Season 12, episode 21 - "Lily of the Valley"

They didn't actually show if she was arrested or not but she was back at the picket line when the lads arrested David, so for this story I'm going to assume she was :)

* * *

><p>Jenny knew it was late as she parked her scooter outside Dennis's house but she needed to make peace with him, after her arrest, along with David, Oscar and several others, who had been protesting outside Pinder's quarry earlier that day. She wanted him to know that she didn't hold it against him for doing his duty and to ensure he wasn't annoyed or embarrassed by having to arrest his girlfriend.<p>

She walked up the driveway, carrying a bottle of wine in her hand and when she reached the front door, she rang the bell and waited, somewhat nervously, hoping that he wouldn't be angry by her actions; actions that she firmly believed was right.

Moments later the door opened, "Jenny," Dennis said with a growing smile, "What are you doing here?"

She held up the bottle of wine, "I come bearing a peace offering."

He grinned, "Oh, I don't know," he replied, "What's that the old saying, 'Beware Greeks bearing gifts'?" he added, even as he stepped back and opened the door for her.

She chuckled, "It's only a bottle of wine, not a Trojan horse." she said as she stepped inside his home and made her way to the living room, where she heard jazz music was playing softly, "I hope you don't mind me coming so late." She added as she turned to face him.

"Of course not," he replied as he took the bottle from her, "You're welcome here any time." He added as he moved to the sideboard where found a corkscrew, carefully opened the bottle and poured them each a glass.

"What, even at two in the morning?" she teased him as he handed her a glass.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Well, perhaps not that late. Here's to peace offerings." he toasted with his wine glass.

"To peace offerings." She replied as they took a sip of their wine.

He gazed at her for a moment, "Was this for today?" he asked kindly as he gestured for her to take a seat.

She smiled as she walked over to the lounge and sat down, "I didn't want you to think that I hold it against you for what happened, for my arrest." She replied as she placed her glass on the coffee table.

"Of course I don't," he reassured her as he sat beside her, "Remember, it was you who said 'No favours given or expected'. As long as you understand that I was doing my duty and it wasn't personal."

"Aye, I do know," she replied, "But what I don't understand is why the rest of us were allowed to go, while you kept David in the cells. Surely he should be free to go as well."

He sighed, "Aye, he is free to go," he replied, "We've told him that but he refuses to leave. Don't ask me why. Perhaps he's making some kind of bizarre statement."

"Or perhaps he just feels strongly about it." she replied as she curled her legs under her, "A lot of us do, myself included."

He sipped his wine, "Maybe so but it's not necessary to detain him for such a minor infringement as breaching the peace."

"Can you not force him out, make him leave?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I should but it could create more problems than just leaving him there. If I get the lads to physically remove him and he gets injured while in our care at the station, it would mean an investigation from Division," he replied, "I've just never come across anyone who actually wants to stay in the cells before."

She chuckled, "I guess there's a first time for everything."

He smiled, "Aye, that true enough," he replied, "But it's something I can do without."

For a moment they sat in companionable silence before Jenny placed her wine glass on the coffee table, "So what happens next?"

"You mean with your arrest," he paused as she nodded, "Well, you and the others will have to appear before the magistrate next week," he replied as he settled more comfortably on the lounge, "You'll probably be fined and receive a warning."

She nodded slowly, "But it means I will have a criminal record, won't it? That won't cause you any problems, will it? With division I mean. Of having your girlfriend arrested. I would hate to think it could hurt your career." she asked worriedly.

"Och no, it won't," he replied as he placed his wine glass on the table, "Not for something like that. Now, if you had robbed a bank, it would be a different story." He teased.

"What makes you think I haven't," she said with a gleam in her eyes as she shifted closer to him, "Perhaps I came here just to get information from you." She added as she placed her hand on his chest, felt his heart beating under her touch, "To see if you are any closer to solving the crime, so I can warn my gang."

He chuckled as he reached out and tucked some stray strands of her hair behind her ear, "I didn't know I was dating Mata Hari."

She shifted closer, her arms sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck, "You do now."

He held back a moan as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her softness pressing against him, "Aye, and look what happened to her." he whispered, their lips just inches apart.

She chuckled throatily as she fingered the back of his neck, knowing what it did to him, "She wasn't just known for spying."

This time Dennis couldn't stop the low moan from escaping before he claimed her lips in a slow and lingering kiss while his hand skimmed over her slender form. She was a tease, a seductress and he needed her like no other woman before.

At first, Jenny was a little overwhelmed by his passion but more importantly with the love and tenderness he was showing her in his kiss. But soon her own needs asserted themselves and she matched his passions with her own as she trailed her hands down his back, while their kiss deepened even further.

In the end it was the need for air that separated them.

Dennis rested his forehead against hers, "Can you stay." He breathed heavily, trying to gain some control over his raging emotions.

Jenny nodded, "After that, how could I not." she replied equally breathless but no less aroused.

He kissed her again, just a gentle caress against her somewhat swollen lips before he pulled back, "Come, Mata Hari." he teased her with a warm smile before he rose from the lounge and held out his hand.

She chuckled as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet, "Did you know that..." The ringing of his telephone interrupted her.

They stared at each other in disbelief, "Oh no, not now," Jenny muttered, "Don't answer it." she added without thought

He sighed and shook his head, "I have to." he replied a he crossed over to the phone and took a deep, calming breathe before he picked it up, "Merton."

Jenny let out a long breath as she tried to control her pounding heart, while she listened to the one sided conversation.

"Where?...How bad?...Have you called for ambulance?...Right Crane, I'll be there as soon as I can." He said before he hung up the phone. He turned to face Jenny, "I'm sorry, but there's been a bad accident near Strensford," he informed her with concern, along with regret reflecting in his voice, "I have to go."

She let out a soft sigh of disappointment, "Of course, how long will you be gone?"

He shrugged, "I don't know," he replied, "It could be an hour, could be five. Look Jenny, you're welcome to stay if you wish."

She thought for a moment before she shook her head, "I've got work in the morning," she replied as she walked towards him, "And as you said, you could be a long time," she stopped in front of him, "I guess this is all part of being a copper's girlfriend. Being interrupted like this."

He gave her a small smile, "Aye it is." He replied a little distractedly, he was anxious to get going.

She noticed his distraction, "I'll leave you to get ready but you owe me one." She teased him as she leant over and kissed his cheek.

He chuckled, "I think I owe you many," he replied, "I do have a couple of days off at the end of the week. Perhaps we could go away somewhere together."

"I would love that." she replied, "Night, Dennis. Don't worry, I'll see myself out."

"Night, Jen." He replied as she made her way to the front door, while he went upstairs to change into his uniform.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

I hope you enjoyed these small snippets into their early relationship. This is the last one but I have just started a much larger story set during their marriage but it will be some time before I start posting, as I only post completed stories. :)


End file.
